The present invention is related to an improved fat weighing scale. When a user""s both feet step onto a conductive section of the step board of the weighing scale, a current is conducted to a control chip set, whereby the display panel can precisely display the measured fat value. When the weight of the user depresses the step board, the step board synchronously downward drives the transmission sensors and switch seats in the seat bodies on four corners of the step board. At this time, the switches of the switch seats are activated to energize the transmission sensors and discharge current. The current is conducted to the control chip set, whereby the display panel can more precisely display the measured weight value without error.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional fat weighing scale composed of a step board 10, multiple measuring bosses 15, an upper cover 20, a base seat 30, two linkages 35 and two springs 37. The step board 10 is a reverse basin body having a downward extending peripheral wall defining an opening facing downward (as shown in FIG. 2 ). The step board 10 serves to bear the weight of a user. Two sides of the bottom edge of the peripheral wall are provided with retaining lips 11. The step board 10 is formed with multiple insertion holes 12 at equal intervals inside the peripheral wall. The insertion legs 151 of the measuring boss 15 are inserted in the insertion holes 12. A display panel 13 and several control buttons 14 are arranged in front of the insertion holes 12. A control chip set 131 is connected under the display panel 13 and connected to the control buttons 14. The upper cover 20 is a case having an opening facing downward. The upper cover 20 is retained in the peripheral wall of the step board 10 for transmitting the gravity. Two sides of the upper cover 20 are formed with hook holes 21. The front side of the upper cover 20 is formed with a rectangular window 22 corresponding to the display panel 13 of the step board 10. A U-shaped support leg 23 is fixed on each corner of bottom face. A press plate 231 is transversely fixed on two sides of the support leg 23. The base seat 30 is a case having an opening facing upward. Two sides of the base seat 30 are formed with hook holes 31. A support leg 32 is fixed on each corner of top face. A weighing unit 33 is disposed at the middle of rear side. One side of the weighing unit 33 is connected with a connector 34. Two sides of front end are respectively connected with the linkages 35. Each linkage 35 has a long link 351. One end of the long link 351 is fixed on front end of the weighing unit 33. The other end thereof is hooked on the support leg 32 on front side. A short link 352 is connected with the middle of the long link 351 by a coupling ring 353. The other end of the short link 352 is hooked on the support leg 32 on rear side. Cells 36 are disposed on the center of the base seat 30 and connected with the connector 34.
The conventional structure has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The structure is complicated and has numerous components. It is necessary to one by one insert the bosses 15. Such procedure is quite troublesome and time-consuming so that the cost for assembly is high.
2. When measured, the weight of a user downward presses the linkages 35 of the base seat 30 to mechanically activate the weighing unit 33. In the case that the user""s feet step on a lateral portion of the step board 10 or only one foot steps on the step board 10, the force transmitted to the weighing unit 33 through the long and short links 351, 352 of the linkages 35 will be changed. As a result, the measured weight will be different from the actual weight and the precision will be poor.
3. The step board 10 is not equipped with any handle so that it is inconvenient to carry the scale.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved fat weighing scale having less components so that the assembly can be easily and quickly completed and the cost is lowered.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above fat weighing scale. When a user""s both feet step onto the step board, the step board simultaneously downward drives the transmission sensors and switch seats in the seat bodies on four corners. Even if the user""s feet step on the step board at too outward position, the gravity can be still evenly distributed to all the seat bodies. Accordingly, the transmission sensors and switch seats in the seat bodies are synchronously downward pressed. Therefore, the fat and weight value can be highly precisely measured without error.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above fat weighing scale in which the bottom of the display panel on front side of the step board is recessed to form a handle so that the user can conveniently carry the fat weighing scale.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: